Breakfast With Meowth
by The Infamous Boss Reo
Summary: My very first fic ever written, I recently found this one in my disks and decided at giving it a go and showing it. Meowth meets up with an old friend over breakfast at an All-You-Can-Eat.


Breakfast with Meowth  
a Pokemon Fic by The Infamous Boss Reo  
(Notice how I didn't say fan-fic.)  
  
It was 8:30 in the morning on a Tuesday. After stealing....er.. winning a new Pokemon from some gullible shmuck, Team Rocket walked out of the gym, James holding a new pokeball in hand and smiling like a giddy school-girl.  
  
"It's not that big of an accomplishment!" Jessie said, annoyed by James' repeatedly saying "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!"  
  
"Winning a Diglett doesn't take a lot of work." She said as James face-faulted.  
  
"Just because You can't control any of your Pokemon does not mean I can't!" he shouted.  
  
"YOU CAN'T EVEN COMMAND A FREAKING MAGIKARP!!!!" Jessie screamed, "YOU HAD TO LET THE STUPID THING NEARLY DROWN US!!!"  
  
"MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE LET IT DROWN JUST YOU!!!" James got in her face.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" Jessie demanded, "TRY AND MAKE ME!!" James responded, only to be slapped in the face.  
  
"You always ruin our plans!!" Jessie said, "and you always cross-dress! What kind of person are you?!?!"  
  
"Don't talk to me about cross-dressing!!!" James shouted, "You're the one who dresses like a man when you get the opportunity!!"  
  
"At least I don't dress up in a gown or dress!!!" She yelled in his face, "Like that Pokemon grooming idea was so genius! Really great idea to make us lose like that!!! And we had to give up all that money back too!!"  
  
All the while these two were fighting, Meowth was just sitting there with a bored look on his face.  
  
"Why do I even bothah' with these two?" he asked himself, " I'm better off bein' owned by Cinder, or whatevah' that kid's name was." He pondered this for a second....."Nah!" he said. He then looked at the pocket watch that he had found last night from one of his nightly trips into town to look for loose change.  
  
"Holy cow!" He suddenly realized what time it is. He looked at his fellow Team Rocket members, who were still fighting, and walked across the street to the buffet restaurant. He looked back, they were still fighting.  
  
He walked into the restaurant and was greeted by a waitress.  
  
"Why hello! Aren't you a cute little Meowth! Are you lost from your owner?" she asked, Meowth felt sort of shocked and insulted by this question.  
  
"No," he answered, "I'm here t' meet someone, and my team mates are off doin' there own things." The waitress was sort of surprised that a Pokemon had talked back instead of just saying it's name.  
  
"Um... okay." She said, a little puzzled, "well, have a nice day!" Meowth walked through the many tables of people who had come to enjoy a brunch until he came to a table with a lone person sitting at it, sipping a glass of chocolate milk and eating some eggs. The person was a boy, about middle teen, with brown hair and a bag by his feet. His blue eyes met with Meowth's and a smile crossed his face.  
  
"Good to see you made it, Meowth." He said, "I was afraid I might let a good brunch go t' waste." The feline Pokemon seated himself across from the boy.  
  
"Nice t' see you again, Ike." He said with a smile, "I always enjoy a nice brunch on a Tuesday!" just then, a waiter came up.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink, sir?" he asked, "Yeah, I'll just have a glass o' soda." The Pokemon answered, the waiter took the order and went off.  
  
"So where's the rest of Team Rocket?" Ike asked.  
  
"You're better off not knowin'," Meowth said in his Brooklyn accent, "those two are always fightin', you can't even rely on them!"  
  
"I guess I'm not really into the Pokemon training biz," Ike said, "it's good enough being a dealer......speaking of which," Ike reached into his bag and pulled out a small Pokeball.  
  
"Just got this Cubone the other day, you think your team might be interested?" Meowth rubbed his chin to think about this.  
  
"How much would it cost?" he asked, "we're kinda low on money right now."  
  
"You have a Diglett?" Ike asked, "I have a guy from East looking for one to buy." Meowth lit up.  
  
"Yeah! In fact we just got one a little while ago!" Meowth exclaimed, "I can go get it right now." Ike put up his hand as a motion for Meowth not to get up.  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to do it right this moment." He said, Meowth shrugged and sat back down.  
  
"So, you find anyone yet?" The feline asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm having trouble. I don't think I'm much of a ladies man." Ike sighed, "sometimes I just wish there's more to it than just dealing rare Pokemon."  
  
"If there was, who would we have to be a #1 customer to?" Meowth joked, they both laughed at the comment as the waiter returned with Meowth's drink. A few moments later, the two are at the buffet line, Meowth walking along the actual counter, since he's so short.  
  
"What about you?" Ike asked, "Has there been anyone in your life yet?" the cat-like pocket monster shrugged.  
  
"I've had a few moments," he said, "but they always go f' someone else." Meowth turned to Ike, "I loined t' talk just ta impress a girl, and then she runs off wit' someone else! How much more unbelievable can that get?" The small Pokemon helped himself to some lemon cake, nearly taking all of it if not for the protest of the people behind them..  
  
"Maybe this whole 'join Team Rocket' thing was a bad idea." Meowth sighed as he sat back down to the table. "I've had better luck on my own!" he stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, but what about Jessie and James?" Ike asked, his mouth full of a muffin, "You think they might take it a little hard? I heard that joinin' Team Rocket was all they ever thought of. If they don't have a leader...."  
  
"I don't think it's the 'leader' part that I'm worried about, I'm worried that they might end up killin' each other just t' be leader." He chomped on a fork full of fried eggs, "It's bad enough that they're fightin' like it is!   
  
"You gotta admit, they're useful when they don't screw up." Ike commented.  
  
"That's true." Meowth said, munching on some toast, "most people would usually think th' only reason we're t'gether is because of th' money."  
  
"So what is it really then?" Ike asked curiously.  
  
"I kinda consider them family," he replied, "even through all the fightin', we always stick together."  
  
"I wish I had someone like that." Ike said with a sigh.  
  
"You got me, don't you?" Meowth asked, between sucks on an orange.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do!" Ike realized, with a smile.  
  
The rest of the brunch went just like it always went, they joked, they caught up on old times, they talked about Meowth's many adventures with Team Rocket, they even came to the subject of Team Rocket's never ending chase for Ash and his Pikachu.  
  
About forty-eight minutes later, Meowth and Ike were just about finished with brunch.  
  
"That was a delicious brunch, Ike." Meowth said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.  
  
"Maybe your friends can join us next time." Ike said.  
  
"I doubt it." Meowth said regretfully, looking out the window to the two team members, who were still fighting.  
  
"Oh well." The waiter soon brought the check.  
  
"Same place on Sunday for lunch?" Ike asked, while picking up the check.  
  
"Like always!" The Pokemon exclaimed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"   
  
"Before you go...." Ike reached into his bag and pulled out the Pokeball with Cubone in it. "...I can just put it on the Team Rocket tab." Ike said, handing it to Meowth.  
  
"You're one in a million, Ike." The feline smiled at the boy. "Take care."  
  
"I'll see you on Sunday then!" Ike headed out the door and hopped on a scooter parked outside the restaurant. After watching his friend leave, Meowth headed across the street back to the two Team Rocket members.  
  
".....And what was that all about when you woke up on me this morning?!? Are you some kind of pervert?!?!"  
  
"I would never!! You're probably the one who pulled me on top of you!! Getting a little desperate?!"  
  
"That is absolute bull!! Rose carrying romantic indeed!! You're just some insecure little boy who can't get lucky and has to feel me off at night!!"  
  
"That is not true!! How dare you speak to me like that!!" Meowth slapped his hand over his face as he listened to them bicker on and on until....  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!! THAT'S ENOUGH OUTTA YOU BOTH!!!!" Everyone on the street, including Jessie and James stopped and looked right at Meowth.  
  
"BOTHA' YOU STOP YER ARGUEIN' AND COME ON!!"   
  
"Yes boss" They both said in unison.   
  
"Jeez! You both act like you were married!" Meowth started to walk off and the two followed him. At least he had Sunday to look forward to.  
  
~JUST BECAUSE I WRITE A FIC ABOUT A SERIES, DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE IT~   
  
Forgive me if any of them might seem out of character, I don't watch the show, but I think Meowth is cool.  
Send all responses to BossReo@aol.com. Flames will be used to roast Pikachu-on-a-stick.  
  
Obligatory disclaimer:  
All characters are copyrighted by their respective owners, I don't own any of them. (Except Ike.)  
Any unauthorized use of Ike will result in me hunting you down and flicking you ears continuously.  
WOOHA!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
